INFILTRATION
by Anubis Soundwave
Summary: Air Raid wonders how the Decepticons assemble their unit formations. The Aerialbots infiltrate the Cybertron War Academy to find out.


TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON SAGA

_**AERIALBOTS #11**_: INFILTRATION.

_byline_: Anubis C. Soundwave

_**Scene:**_ 1

Air Raid studies Slingshot, the latter scanning the evening sky. _Night patrol with Slingshot. Hm._

"Keep your optics and sensors peeled, Raider," says Slingshot. "We don't want 'Soundmonkey'--as you've dubbed him--to get the drop on us."

Air Raid nods absently as he continues thinking. _He killed Vibe and our other guys that Ultra-Maggie sent. At the same time,_ he muses, _Slingshot did it to save the Autobots from having to leave Earth--getting us and the humans in trouble with the Decepticons._

Slingshot frowns at his wingmate. "Are you paying attention, Air Raid?"

Air Raid scowls, annoyed mostly with Slingshot's seriousness. _Frag it. Jury's out._ "I'm bored, Slingy."

"Don't call me that. It's Slingshot. Now focus on the sky."

"Oh, is it now? With all the orders you're giving me, I thought you were Silverbolt." Air Raid grins. "I'm focused."

Slingshot grunts as he continues scanning the skies.

Several minutes pass.

"Ever wonder why they decided to kludge the five of us together as a team?" Air Raid asks Slingshot.

Slingshot smiles. "All the time."

"Oh, you don't like us or something?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I was a trained soldier."

"After that thing in Detroit, I don't know what to think about you. Or Skydive."

"Think what you want about me. Just know that I'm on your side."

"Eh, you'd make a lousy double agent, anyway."

"Vibe and his team were compromising the mission. I was trained to keep that from happening."

"Hn. Flight, Bolt, and I weren't trained."

"Neither was Dive."

"But he's so good it doesn't matter. Skydive doesn't seem to realize how smart he is at war theory."

"Our idea of 'smart' is his idea of 'normal'."

"Kind of like Percy, Rewind, and Grapple."

"Yeah. Anyway," continues Slingshot, "I figure the brass saw five jetwarriors near Vector Sigma, along with five Cybertronian shuttles, and put us together as a team--hoping for the best."

"Lucky for them we are the best, huh?" Air Raid grins.

"Of course--you've got me on your squad." Slingshot preens.

"Focus on the skies, pal: you need to take your ego down from there."

"Hah. The only thing you mooks have got on me is speed."

"So you admit that you're slow. Look, I ain't taking your bait."

Slingshot gives Air Raid a mock pout.

"Whatever," continues Air Raid. "We have our moments, but I think we're a solid team. At least compared to our enemies--especially the Seekers of Vilnacron."

"Hn?" Slingshot takes out his binoculars, scanning the sky.

"Seriously: who thought that Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream belonged on a team together? The sad part is," continues Air Raid, "they're trained soldiers. In fact, Starscream's the 'Pride of the Cybertron War Academy'."

Slingshot lowers his binoculars, turns slowly to Air Raid, and points up towards the sky. "Hey. Let's go ask Thundercracker and Skywarp while they're up here," he says sardonically.

"Why not? Sounds fun." Air Raid transforms and takes off to confront Thundercracker and Skywarp, with Slingshot following behind.

_**Scene:**_ 2

The two Aerialbots reach the two Seekers.

"Hey, Decepti-bums! Got a question for you," says Air Raid, reverting to root mode. Slingshot follows suit.

Thundercracker transforms, followed by Skywarp.

"Would've been such a perfect shot...." muses Slingshot in a low frequency.

Thundercracker scowls. "What is it, Autobot?" he asks.

"It ain't a secret that you two don't like Starscream," says Air Raid.

"What of it?"

"Okay then, Thundy: who's the genius that assigned you two to Starscream?"

"That's the ten billion-credit question, huh?" Thundercracker rolls his optics.

"Anyway," continues Air Raid, "we know you guys got an Academy to train you for universal conquest and all, so what's the criteria for squad compatibility?"

"Who wants to know?" says Skywarp as he smirks at Air Raid.

"I do. Just curious."

Thundercracker scoffs at the Aerialbot's answer. "Why should we tell you our secrets?" He and Skywarp fly off without another word.

_**Scene:**_ 3

"How rude! Slingshot, where are they headed?" Air Raid fumes.

"Back to Deceptibase, according to their heading," says Slingshot, looking through his binoculars. "Only way to know for sure is to track them down."

"Nah. They might either lead us into a trap or lead us away from the base. We don't need to hear the riot act from Silverbolt."

"I don't like hearing the Riot act from the Stingers. I just informed Blaster inside that we spotted those clowns."

As Slingshot lands, Steeljaw exits the Ark. The lion cassette nods to Slingshot and the landing Air Raid, then leaves.

"Wow." Air Raid nods in approval.

"Yeah; Steeljaw's taking a page from Ravage. Speaking of the devil, let's make sure he, Beaky, and Buzz aren't around."

"Okay. After that, we've got plans to make."

"Time for me to ask the obligatory question: what makes you think we can pull it off?" asks Slingshot.

"Don't you remember? Thanks to them," continues Air Raid, "we already know that Megatron would take anybody into his army."

Slingshot shakes his head. "Look, Raider: I know you're in 'Stupid Plan Mode'--*"

"My plan ain't stupid. It's fun!" Air Raid pouts.

"I know." Slingshot smiles at his wingmate. "Anyway, we ought to run it by Bolt first."

"'We'?"

"You're dragging Flight along, and I've got to be there to save your sorry afts."

"Oh, please," says Air Raid, laughing. "You'd probably feel right at home with your fellow Decepticons," he continues jokingly, "each one telling a bigger lie about his daring combat feats."

"Sir, my after-actions are one-hundred percent accurate."

"Sure--if they were taking place in Metropolis. Let's go to HQ and get Flight."

"Only if we run it by Bolt or Dive."

"Fine."

_**Scene:**_ 4

The Aerialbots are inside their common barracks within the Ark.

Silverbolt locks optics with Air Raid. "You. Want us. To infiltrate the Cybertron War Academy."

Air Raid nods, smug. "So that we can figure out how the Decepticons pick their teams."

"And why do we need to know this?"

Air Raid loses his smug grin. "..."

"I suspect," says Skydive, "that Air Raid wants us to learn the strengths and weaknessess of different unit formations. We can then exploit those weaknesses while guarding against the strengths."

Silverbolt nods, urging Skydive to continue.

"Also, we can figure out what the recruits are being told," Skydive continues, "which would assist the other Autobots in convincing any Decepticon recruits to defect to our side. If we're going to win this war, we need more air power."

"Someone jumped the gun and killed off our reinforcements." Silverbolt glares at Slingshot.

"Smart air power. I was there," continues Skydive, "and I understood the circumstances. Vibe and his team jumped the gun, acted unilaterally--and got what was coming to them."

"Just saying: that's...six battle-hardened jetwarriors and a communications engineer Slingshot gunned down."

"Those veterans killed five hundred forty innocent Earthian civilians, orphaned two children of a prominent Detroit business leader--who was the only person in the entire damned city who deserved to die--and all of this was to take out a hidden spacebridge that Prowl knew about years before Vibe and his thugs arrived."

Silverbolt tenses a fist.

Skydive fixes a cold glare onto Silverbolt. "I have no sympathy for them, or for anyone who considers noncombatant civilians to be acceptable collateral damage."

"A phone call would have solved the whole thing for them," says Fireflight quietly. "Vibe didn't think of that, so he's dead. Can we move on?"

"Sure...." Silverbolt places a hand on Slingshot's shoulder.

Slingshot shrugs it off. "You're right to be upset, sir. Should have thought it through."

"Don't apologize. Silverbolt feels the need to placate the wrath of Ultra Magnus--someone who's tunnel vision is locked squarely on the Cybertron front." Skydive gives Silverbolt an icy look.

Silverbolt returns the glare. "It is the fucking home front."

"Granted--but Earth is the only reason the Autobots have a shot at winning. If we squander the goodwill of the natives here, we have no place left to go. That's why Optimus is off on his goodwill tour with the US president throughout Earth."

"Prime would have been happy to do that with any Earthian head of state that asked."

"You don't get politics, do you, Silverbolt?" asks Skydive.

"I understand them fine," says Silverbolt.

"Then you understand that Prime's lost a lot of leverage in regards to keeping Cybertronian tech out of circulation on Earth. Yet as bad as these grand tours are for us and for the US," continues Skydive, "if Vibe had succeeded in leveling Detroit, it could have been worse."

"I saw some TV debates on that PBS channel, after _**Mr. Clown**_ went off and Sludge left Teletraan," says Fireflight. "Some of the humans are wondering if they should side with the Decepticons instead of us."

Silverbolt shakes his head. "They're pundits, Fireflight: they're paid to stir up scrap."

"I know. Doesn't mean they're lying. Air Raid's plan might be stupid, but if we work together, we could get more jetwarriors on our side."

"My plan ain't stupid," spits Air Raid.

"Ah, of course it's stupid," says Slingshot, grinning.

"Quit baiting your teammate, Slingshot," says Silverbolt, unable to suppress a smile. "You're still on thin ice."

"If we have more jetwarriors on Earth, the humans will know that the Autobots are serious about winning," says Fireflight. "That's what the Republican pundits are saying, and the Democrats--oddly-enough--agree with them."

"There's not a byte's worth of difference between those political parties," scoffs Silverbolt. "Still, we can adapt the Decepticons' latest strategies and tactics to our use, so Air Raid's stupid plan might be crazy enough to work."

"Of course--hey!" Air Raid pouts.

"Come on. We're going to Cybertron." Silverbolt stands, then exits the barracks. The other Aerialbots follow him out.

_**Scene:**_ 5

"Rhinox, you're wasting my time." Peregrine scowls at the viewscreen as he and Rhinox continue to watch battle footage. "It. Ain't. Him."

Kestrel shakes his head at the two jetwarriors.

Peregrine notes a mistake Slingshot makes. "Look at that! This Autobot you claim is Sling--he's fraggin' sloppy."

"You do realize who you're talking to, right?" asks Rhinox.

"I know you and Skydive trained Sling's class on aerial maneuvers before the Crucible period," says Peregrine, "but that ain't got a damn thing to do with these Autobot clowns."

"This guy's making the same damned sliding move that Sling made when he would try to steal another pilot's tag. Air Raid just didn't drop back to let him die--at least not in this battle." Rhinox plays another video. "But in this one...."

"Air Raid and Fireflight drop back, let this Slingshot clown get in over his head, and wait for him to beg for help. Sling had that kind of scrap beaten out of him a long time ago."

"No. Sling knew you'd have killed him if he had pulled that kind of stunt. He was terrified of you."

"I know Sling. He would never have turned traitor on us."

"A lot of Decepticons said the same about Eag--*!"

Peregrine grips Rhinox's neck column. "You...have no right to say that name. Fragging refit." The Class Five tosses Rhinox aside, then storms out of the room.

Rhinox rises to his feet. "I can't stand mechs who won't face the truth."

Kestrel grins. "Consider the gravity of the situation, dear colleague. I think my young brother's handling it well."

"You call that 'well'?"

"Why would you distress him further?"

"I did what I was ordered to do," says Rhinox.

"By whom? This doesn't sound like Sunstorm's sort of thing."

"From that which is higher than the gods."

"What?"

"You can't beat someone like Sunstorm, Kestrel; you have to join him in his madness."

"Ah. There are worse wingleaders."

"Reason with Peregrine."

"Why bother? The result will be the same--now that you've blast-chilled his spirit to oblivion. Peregrine's death is as much on the Derelicts' heads as it is on Subcommander Soundwave's." With a far too-cheerful grin on his face, Kestrel leaves.

_**Scene:**_ 6

A white tetrahedron transforms into a Class Five. The young jetwarrior lands at the Cybertron War Academy's runway, then tilts his nose upward.

"Are you lost, neutral?" asks a burly cadet.

"Only if this is not the War Academy," says the jetwarrior. "I'm here to enlist."

"Oh. Head over that queue to register, genius."

"Ah. Thank you." The white jetwarrior joins the line, standing behind a loud and obnoxious blue and red Class Two-B and a green and yellow Class One.

The young Seeker turns to the Class Two-B. "Will you shut the hell up about your so-called flying prowess already, Gyrfalcon!?" he spits. "I had to help you land in one piece--after you nearly plowed into me!"

"Ah, shut your yap!" spits Gyrfalcon. "I had a bender! You guys ought to rejoice," continues the conceited jetwarrior. "You mooks just might get lucky and have me on your squad."

"Of course," smiles the white jetwarrior. "Every squad needs someone to serve ably as cannon fodder."

Gyrfalcon turns to the Class Five behind him. "Wait--what did you call me?"

"Cannon fodder--if our Seeker comrade's report of your poor flying ability proves true." The white jetwarrior smiles gently.

The green and yellow Seeker takes his turn to enroll at the academy.

Gyrfalcon mutters curses as he glares at the white jetwarrior.

"You're next, foul-up," the Seeker quips when he finishes signing up.

"Yeah? You and this frag-off behind me are on my list," Gyrfalcon bellows.

_**Scene:**_ 7

The Derelicts watch the enlistment drive from a distance.

Sunstorm and Rhinox chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asks Lightspeed.

"I believe that some of these new recruits have attended the Academy before," says Sunstorm.

"Attended?" adds Rhinox, scoffing at Gyrfalcon as he starts a shoving match with another loudmouth of a new cadet, Hayabusa. "One of these 'rookies'," he continues, pointing at Hayabusa, "_wrote_ the curriculum."

Cirrus scrutinizes the blue and gray Class Four. "Is that who I think it is!?" she spits.

"'If one member of a squad is in a place, then be ye certain that his wingmates are near'." Lightspeeed shakes his head at the absurdity.

The six Decepticon jetwarriors continue to observe the activity, watching as a flamboyant Class Three named Folgore pulls the white Class Five, Leukos, close.

"Bah," spits Rhinox, rolling his optics at Folgore's antics. "That fool isn't even bothering to act. It's as if the Autobot knows how stupid the plan is and just acted on it out of boredom."

"How long until the faculty figures out the truth?" asks Wingblade, snickering as he watches Leukos demurely rebuff Folgore's unwanted advances.

"I am one of the faculty," Rhinox notes, "so it won't be long. Even Skyshadow will realize that 'Leukos' is blatant mockery."

"I didn't catch that Aerialbot's assumed name." Wingblade gestures toward Hayabusa.

Cirrus laughs. "Hayabusa."

Wingblade's optics widen. "Wait--what!? I have to say: he's got serious lugs to use that name...."

"We shall see, Wingblade. Our true _hayabusa_," continues Sunstorm, watching as Peregrine walks toward the fighting Hayabusa and Gyrfalcon, "shall put the false's lugs to the test."

_**Scene:**_ 8

Several lunar phases pass on Cybertron as the new recruits adjust to Academy routine. All of the cadets assemble at the main tarmac, meeting with Skyshadow, Peregrine and Kestrel.

Skyshadow continues. "Once every fifty K-cycles, our planet's two moons, Ierys and Zhenova, pass each other, casting a shadow over a portion of Cybertron. Iacon's in the moons' shadow today, everyone. You know what this means."

Peregrine cocks his neutron rifle. "The grunts will catch on, Shadow." He transforms, then takes off. "Let's raise some hell!" Skyshadow and Kestrel follow suit.

The cadets give raucous cries of "Kill the Autobots" and other epithets as they transform and join Peregrine, Skyshadow, and Kestrel in the sky.

The Decepticon squadron reaches Iacon a few hours later, the city shrouded in darkness.

"_Gyrfalcon_," radios Peregrine, "_take out the auxilliary lighting--just like you did in the simulator last phase_."

"_Gotcha, boss_." Gyrfalcon flies off to carry out the order.

"Folgore: give Iacon the mother of all EMP frags," continues Peregrine. "It'll disrupt a lot of mechs' systems, including night vision--but if you jack-afts plugged in your surge shield chip like I told you, then you've got nothing to worry about."

Folgore fires off a massive EMP pulse; Gyrfalcon returns to the squadron.

"Are we in business, kid?" asks Peregrine.

"Done," says Gyrfalcon.

"Let's move, people!" Peregrine dives into the darkness below, and the other jetwarriors descend with him.

_**Scene:**_ 9

Folgore reaches the coordinates sent by Angreifer and Gyrfalcon.

The pair arrive...along with Leukos and Hayabusa.

"I thought we were meeting alone." Folgore curls his red-tinted lip components into a crude grin.

"You know," begins Hayabusa, "the thing is--*"

Angreifer cuts him off. "This ain't fun anymore," he scowls in a vocal cadence he had not used in weeks. "We need to return to HQ."

"Wait, what?" Folgore stares at Angreifer, confused.

"Name one reason why we should condone your treason, Angreifer," sneers Leukos, "and let you live."

"Knock it off, Slingshot!" spits Angreifer. "I said 'this ain't fun no more'."

Leukos groans when he hears his Aerialbot name. "Ah, come on, Raid: you're the mook who thought this was a good idea in the first place."

"And I was right," says Angreifer--or rather, Air Raid. "Problem is: it's too good an idea."

"I agree. Some of us are forgetting our true objective," adds Hayabusa, reverting to his true identity of Skydive.

"You mean you and I can quit impersonating Slingshot now?" asks Gyrfalcon, also known as Fireflight.

"No," states Folgore calmly, wiping away the red tint. "We're deep in enemy lines now, so we may as well learn what we can learn."

"Silverbolt," counters Skydive, "some of us are, frankly, too engrossed in our assumed roles to remember whose side we're actually on."

"And some of the enemy brass might be on to us," adds Slingshot.

"Dude," says Air Raid, "we just killed some of our own guys."

"Unavoidable," says Silverbolt. "Peregrine would have blown our heads off."

"Then we should have killed him first!"

_As though he were the first mech to consider that option,_ muses Skydive privately to Slingshot.

_Don't blame Air Raid: he doesn't know that the Academy loses a tenth of its cadets to suicide-by-Peregrine_. Slingshot shakes his head.

"Do you guys trust me?" asks Silverbolt.

"Yes," says Fireflight. "We're not so sure about Folgore."

"We're scared he'll take over," adds Air Raid.

Slingshot smirks at Silverbolt. "He's too much like you."

"So what?" Silverbolt spits, glaring at Slingshot.

"Maybe we're worried about you."

"Or maybe you're worried," says Silverbolt, pinning Slingshot to a wall, "that I'm getting too close."

Skydive rolls his optics, irritated. "Will you knock it off?"

Silverbolt backs away from Slingshot. "I'm not afraid of Decepticons, and I've got nothing to hide."

"Sir, hiding is the whole point of a deep cover mission," says Slingshot.

"I wasn't referring to that."

"I don't have a damned clue what you're getting at."

Silverbolt chuckles. "Now you're lying to my face."

Skydive cuts into the argument. "I don't care. Get a grip, Silverbolt."

"As your wingleader," says Silverbolt, "I have noted your objections--and your concerns. We will not abort the mission. Now return to your posts," he continues, "or I will carry you all there. Dismissed."

Reluctantly, the other Aerialbots leave Silverbolt alone, each leaving in separate directions.

Silverbolt reapplies the red tint to his lips, then turns to...

...face another Class Three. "That was Angreifer," says Silverbolt, resuming his act as Folgore. "Erinys, the damned twit had this ridiculous idea...."

The other Class Three grunts and nods as Folgore continues.

_**Scene:**_ 10

Folgore and Gyrfalcon patrol the skies with the assistance of captive Skystriker pilots.

One of the pilots radios Gyrfalcon. "So...what's your callsign?" he asks.

"Not your concern, fleshbag," answers Gyrfalcon.

"Just thought I'd make conversation."

"If you and your fellow pilots value your lives, human captain Armbruster," says Folgore, "you will keep the Autobots and your air forces away from this--*"

Gyrfalcon cuts in. "_They're coming through. Don't need the humans anymore,_" he radios.

Folgore shoots down the four Skystrikers as Peregrine, Kestrel, Skyshadow, and the cadets emerge from a previously-invisible spacebridge. He and Gyrfalcon join the others.

"Four hundred eighteen strong," says Skyshadow.

"And that's before you count us: the Birds of Prey," adds Peregrine. "Time for you grunts to prove yourselves on the field."

"I'm already impressed, brother," quips Kestrel. "Why, they comprise one of our largest surviving classes."

"We shall do more than survive!" cries Leukos. "We shall destroy!"

The massive Decepticon squadron reaches Autobot Headquarters.

"Let's have them say '_allo_' to our _klein freund_!" Angreifer and some other cadets descend upon the Autobots below.

Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Warpath return fire.

Other Autobots exit the Ark, already alerted to the attack.

"Die, Autobots!" shriek the airborne Decepticon jetwarriors.

"Ah, shut up, Decepti-turkeys!" counters Ironhide, firing liquid nitrogen at some cadets.

"No am even Oscar Mayer weiner!" adds Sludge, also firing.

"You must be the stupid one," says Leukos as he fires mortar cannon volleys at the Dinobot.

Leukos evades a burst of fire...

...as Grimlock transforms to his root mode. "Me Grimlock say no be so hard on yourself!" he snarls.

"I shall not be insulted by a dimwitted robotic beast!" spits Leukos.

"Get over yourself," grunts Hayabusa as he takes out Swoop. "And you're welcome."

"In gratitude, I'll permit your insolence for the moment."

On the ground, Optimus mounts his laser rifle onto his cannon dock. "Auto fire: gatling mode!" he orders the component module.

"Evasive action, everyone!" orders a senior cadet. "Evade, evade!"

Most of the cadets rise to higher altitude; Erinys, however, veers off towards Smokescreen.

The cadet transforms. "Erinys! Don't let him distract you!" she cries.

Sideswipe, airborne via jetpack, smirks at the femme. "Looks like you lost focus, babe. Not lucky." He fires point-blank at the cadet's head, terminating her.

Leukos seethes at the red Autobot as he transforms. "You'll pay for that!"

Sideswipe tries to dodge the white Class Five's neutron salvo, but several shots connect, injuring the Autobot.

Sunstreaker leaps off a Class One's wing to save his brother. Leukos turns and fires at the yellow Autobot, gaining direct hits to Sunstreaker's hull.

Falling, Sunstreaker notes the damage to his enamel work. He snatches off Sideswipe's jetpack and attaches it to himself.

"I'm gonna fall, you jack-aft!" spits Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker hoists Sideswipe onto his back. "Please. We've survived worse than cheap shots from a bunch of trigger-happy tin pets. Besides: he ruined. The paint." With that, Sunstreaker fires on Leukos and any other nearby cadets.

Sideswipe stares at his brother quizzically. "Oh, of course."

At another part of the battle, Folgore transforms, then unloads his electrostatic rifle onto Optimus.

Optimus screams, unable to escape the barrage of lightning.

"The sooner you die," Folgore mocks as he continues to fry Optimus' circuits, "the sooner we win!" Folgore punctuates this with a mad cackle.

The Autobots, noting their leader in peril, turn all weapons onto Folgore. The Decepticon cadet eludes the Autobots' fire, then ascends into the clouds.

Folgore retreats with the other Decepticons, their attack concluded--but not without one final, lethal parting shot at Optimus.

Peregrine reverts to root mode, then mock-salutes the Autobots. "Just thought we'd say 'hi'." He transforms to tetrajet mode and flies off after the cadets.

Brawn fires off a shot at Peregrine, barely missing him. "Damn it!"

_**Scene:**_ 11

"_What is it, Air Raid!?_" Silverbolt hisses internally via his LAN connection, flying alongside Erinys as Folgore.

Air Raid flies with Fireflight, both still in their roles. "_We need to abort._"

"_We're in deep!_"

"_Yeah--because we needed to drop this fraggin' mission two months ago!_" Air Raid flies into some clouds, followed by Fireflight.

"_Don't panic!_" Silverbolt spits, himself near-panicked. "_The last thing we need to do is panic!_"

"_So,_" says Skydive blithely as he sails over Peregrine's head, "_you finally admit that we're taking this too far._" He enters the clouds.

"_Shut the fuck up! We can do this._" Silverbolt drifts away from Erinys, into the cloud cover.

"_We were supposed to pose as Decepticons,_" says Fireflight, "_but I think we crossed the line into being Decepticons._"

"_Several times,_" adds Slingshot dourly, flying beside Skyshadow. He veers off into the cloud bank.

The Aerialbots meet within the clouds.

"_You're just scared that Sunstreaker will maul you when he learns that you fucked over his paint job,_" Silverbolt quips nervously as he transforms.

"_Dude, that's nothing,_" says Air Raid. "_You gunned down our leader._"

"_Unavoidable. We need to play this through to the end,_" counters Silverbolt.

"_It's the __**end**__,_" growls Skydive. "_If we don't leave now, either we'll be discovered, or...._"

"_Fine. How do you propose we escape this swarm of combat-heady Decepticons where we're embedded?_"

Skydive groans mentally. "_We kill them. All of them...._"

"_Whoa. Dive, we could just fake our own deaths,_" says Air Raid.

"_Never thought I'd say this,_" adds Slingshot, "_but Air Raid's latest idea makes sense._"

"_We can't just kill mechs we shared energon with just yesterday,_" says Fireflight.

"_You're right: why, that'd be just as bad as firing on our real comrades--oh, wait: we did that several times!_" says Silverbolt, sullen. "_We're going with Skydive's plan._"

"_But--*_"

"_No. No second guesses--we're doing this. We'll eliminate them before they can do the same to us._"

"_On second thought, Fireflight may...never mind._" Skydive notes that Silverbolt ordered the merge sequence.

Superion emerges from the clouds and attacks the Decepticon squadron.

_**Scene:**_ 12

Kestrel glares at Peregrine. "Must we continue this, young brother?"

Peregrine snarls in reply.

"You're being irrational again. While I don't mind your thrashing about in futile denial before the rabble within the Decepticon hierarchy," Kestrel continues, "your insistence in doing this before me is pointless, and worse: undignified."

"I...I won't do it again." Peregrine punches a wall, his arm trembling.

"We don't have to. Let us be wise about this, brother."

"I can't let it continue."

"You don't have to do anything."

"If Soundwave gives the order, I'm going to follow it. I am a soldier," continues Peregrine, "and my duty is to obey."

"So, you will do and die--just as that manipulative radio transceiver wants you to do."

"I failed."

"No. Understand. If Sling is stupid enough to grant your ill-disguised and long-standing death wish, then I will personally make the boy suffer. Or do you understand that if you die, then I am alone?"

"That can't be helped. The Aerialbots--and Superion--must be stopped: one way or another. If my death leads to that, then it won't be in vain."

"You know, brother: I had long accepted what happened to Kite. I hate the Cause, and have no use for it whatsoever. I am in this benighted excuse for an army strictly to destroy the Autobots: the Decepticons are a means to that end."

"You're just saying that because we killed Eagle. We did our duty as soldiers, Kestrel: we exterminated a traitor. Not to the Decepticons, or even to Kite; no. He betrayed us--not just as brothers, but as wingmates. He was the leader of our squad, and he betrayed us."

"Hm." Kestrel studies Peregrine.

"Sling was Eagle's kid, okay? He never made that pledge to us as a unit, so I don't feel that he betrayed us as a squad. He was never assigned to our squad--Sling doesn't owe us scrap."

"And what of his pledge to the Decepticons?"

"When I was training him, Sling took that seriously. He took being a soldier and encoded it to his fragging hard drive."

"Continue."

"It wasn't because of us; we just pointed the way. Sling's primary driver is to do what's right, and he became a Decepticon--endured all of the training and the hell I put him through--because he believed that the Cause was right."

"And what makes you think it isn't?"

"I...don't care whether it's right or not. I signed on as a soldier: I'll do my job, and do it well. But Sling?" Peregrine snickers for a moment. "The brass sent him--he was addled from being in stasis lock and becoming an Autobot gestalt component--they sent him and his squad back in time! You know that?"

"I've heard."

"They landed nine M-cycles back and probably saw our hit on Galaxia. Think about that, Kestrel. Sling believes in doing what's right; we told him that the Cause was right."

"I don't think you heard me, young brother." Kestrel grins crudely. "I signed on for vengeance. The Autobots will be made to serve the hell that Megatron will create for the universe; they will be exposed as the self-righteous, hypocritical bigots they always were. Not only because of Kite, but because they turned our brother against us--and made us kill him. Then, and only then, will my thirst for revenge be sated. It's as simple as that."

"Sling will never let that happen. Damn kid has a strong sense of justice."

"Then it is my duty to turn that back to our side, if I am to achieve my goal."

"Then, elder brother," says Peregrine, a grim smile marring his face, "you have to let me die."

"To join Kite in death? That's pathetic."

"No. Because I ain't a traitor. Soldier to soldier, I owe Sling an explanation, and I don't have one to give. He gets my life--if he can take it."

"Ah, that's a relief. What kind of uncle would you be, if you didn't make him fight you?" Kestrel gives Peregrine a thin, bitter smile, then leaves Peregrine alone.

_**Scene:**_ 13

Ultra Magnus scowls. "...Optimus, I'm down to a skeleton crew thanks to that attack from two phases back; and based on the after-action I received," the field commander continues, "your golden boys blew it again."

Optimus tenses his fist, watching Ultra Magnus glare at him on Teletraan-I's viewscreen.

Elita One's visage appears. Teletraan's view screen splits in half to fit the images of the two senior Autobot field commanders.

"Are you breaking your self-imposed radio silence to gloat, Elita?" asks Optimus wryly. "It's a poor use of resources, and a waste of valuable time."

"I just hope you'll avoid the podium the next time you want to grandstand about avoiding unnecessary casualties," Elita says, smiling thinly.

"My Air Unit simply panicked. Magnus," Optimus continues, "you sent me experienced soldiers who didn't bother to contact the local field commander before attempting to frame the enemy for the thankfully-averted destruction of Detroit."

Ultra Magnus stops himself from responding.

"As for you, Elita: you still owe the people of Earth an explanation for using their world as bait."

"I owe the Earth people nothing."

"And you owe Hikage City for your terror attack. The city is neutral."

"Hikage City is harboring Decepticons--it's been a safe haven for them."

"And for us. We have access to resources and personnel we otherwise would lose in spite of you--because of one of those 'golden boys'."

Elita rolls her optics, while Ultra Magnus glances down at an unseen datapad.

"I will deal with the Aerialbots' failure," Optimus continues, "but I won't drum them out. They're a young unit, and will learn."

"How many of our objectives will be shot to hell in the meantime, Prime?" asks Ultra Magnus.

"None--if the two of you and your respective units would kindly kill your prejudices. That applies to any other field commanders horning in on this frequency--in other words: Liokaiser, Ginrai, and Pointblank. Ending transmission." Optimus terminates the commlink.

_**Scene:**_ 14

Thirteen cadets, the survivors of the Superion attack, enter Skyshadow's classroom.

Skyshadow begins his lecture. "You recognize the Derelicts, don't you all? They're rather noteworthy, to have survived the Aerialbots for as long as they have."

The cadets scowl at Skyshadow, as does Sunstorm. Cirrus takes his hand in hers.

"He is insufferable--even for a mortal creature," Sunstorm hisses in a low frequency.

Cirrus notes the cadets' rueful reaction to Skyshadow's continued blathering. "The cadets agree, Majesty."

"They are wise." Smiling slightly, Sunstorm curls an arm around Cirrus' waist. "Do you still resist me?"

"I wish to refrain from such indulgence, at your leave." Cirrus gently nudges Sunstorm's arm away.

"You think I'm mad."

"I don't think such, Sunstorm."

"Being a god," says Sunstorm, stroking Cirrus' cheek, "I care not what you think. However, it pleases me to respect your wishes at the moment. I will claim you when the time is right."

Wingblade scowls at the gold-orange Class One.

"You can't win," says Rhinox. "One good EMP spike from the Almighty would frag your motherboard."

"She needs to quit being coy about it and yield Sunstorm some output," says Sidewinder. "His frustration's interfering with my flight capacitors."

"If it weren't for the Aerialbots," seethes Wingblade, "...I don't know."

Cirrus gives Wingblade a brief smile.

Wingblade's frown becomes a resigned smile. "This squad seems to fit me somehow," he continues.

"We will win, and the Aerialbots will lose," says Lightspeed. "Sunstorm is key to that end."

_**Scene:**_ 15

Silverbolt enters the control room, facing Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet.

After a brief, yet tense silence, Jazz begins. "What prompted you guys to infiltrate the Academy?" he asks.

"Curiosity," says Silverbolt.

"About how the other side lives?"

"Not so much. I, for one, could care less; I have no sympathies toward the other side--attacks on fellow Autobot soldiers notwithstanding." Silverbolt winces at Optimus before lowering his head.

"Take it easy, man; we've got your reports right here," says Jazz as he smiles.

"Thus," says Optimus, glaring at Silverbolt, "we don't need to give Silverbolt the third degree."

Silverbolt looks briefly at the ceiling, then faces Optimus.

"My goal, Silverbolt, is to give my assessment of your overall performance."

Silverbolt nods.

"It was...disappointing. I expected better."

"How so?"

"I would be willing to ignore Superion's Decepticon-swatting exercise except for one important thing: it compromised Autobot undercover operations at the War Academy."

Silverbolt's optics widen.

"Or did you and Air Raid think that you were the only Autobot infilitrators in the Academy--that you were the first to stumble onto this plan?" Optimus shakes his head. "Hell," the Autobot leader continues, frustrated, "some of the Decepticons Superion killed might have been Autobots, likely embedded before either of us woke from stasis lock."

"Uh, while we're on that subject, Optimus," says Silverbolt, "did you and the others pause to consider whether the five of us would be a suitable unit before plugging us together?"

Prowl stops Optimus from responding to Silverbolt's question. "What relevance does your query have?" the tactician asks.

"In my opinion, sir, everything. My unit doesn't trust me. Based on my gestalt connection with the four of them, I think that at least one of my teammates is withholding information from the unit."

"Which one?"

"Slingshot."

"I'll field this one, Prowl." Ratchet fixes his optics onto Silverbolt's. "I'm the guy who plugged the five of you together," says the medic, "so I know that I conducted the battery of tests needed to make sure the five of you would be compatible as Superion before you even came back online."

"I'm talking about as a unit, Ratchet--a squadron."

"Did that too. I scanned all five of your drives to make sure we didn't accidentally wake up a Decepticon. That enough for you?"

"No; however, I don't think you intend to give me any more information." Silverbolt snickers.

"Forgive me if I don't see the humor of the situation, Silverbolt," says Optimus.

"The Aerialbots kill the enemy," says Silverbolt, "and our leader throws a fit."

"Any fit I throw," says Optimus hotly as he leaps from his chair, "would be triggered not only by one of my best unit commanders fragging a self-initiated deep cover mission, but also the fact that the conceited aft is too damned arrogant to realize how deep in the slag pit we are!"

"Explain."

"It doesn't work that way." Optimus' optics glow even as they narrow. "I am the commander; you answer to me."

"True. As Autobot Commander," continues Silverbolt icily, "it's your duty to furnish your unit leaders with the tools they need to command."

"Get out of my sight, Silverbolt, before I rip you in half."

Silverbolt salutes, then leaves the control room.

Optimus turns to face his officers. "There are times I'd rather deal with Grimlock."

_**Scene:**_ 16

Skyshadow continues. "And of course: the Seekers of Vilnacron."

"Get to the point, Skyshadow," says Thundercracker, standing with the rest of his twin trine. "You're going to bore us all to death."

"Nonsense, Thundercracker," quips Starscream. "We all love to indulge in his meaningless prattle. Why, I almost feel like I'm back on Earth, dodging Slingshot's mortar fire."

Skyshadow glowers at Starscream briefly, then beams at the cadets with a broad, crude grin. "Now, my students: behold! Megatron!"

Megatron enters the classroom with Soundwave, to astonishment from most of the Decepticons inside.

Starscream stares at his leader and rival. "Megatron," he says, "we didn't anticipate you arriving in person."

"What?" scoffs Megatron. "You thought I'd let you bore these younglings with tales of your glory days at the Academy? We have work to do."

"Megatron's right, sir," says the lone unimpressed cadet, a Class Three. "We do have work to do," the cadet continues, "so let's get to it."

"And who are you, cadet?" asks Megatron.

"I am Erinys," states the cadet. "Our vengeance has to be cold and precise in order to outthink the Autobots, wouldn't you agree, Commander?"

"Yes." Megatron locks optics with Erinys. "I'd like a moment alone with this cadet...Erinys, correct?"

"Yes, sir," says Erinys.

"Leave us," commands Megatron.

The other cadets, Skyshadow, the Derelicts, and the Seekers leave Megatron and Erinys alone in the classroom.

Megatron and Erinys stare at each other a moment.

Megatron chuckles. "Spare me the indignant lectures, boy; that's my second-in-command's department."

"I know, sir," says Erinys. "My concern is that Commander Starscream may actually have a few salient points."

"Such as?"

"He specializes in cunning, while your forte is overwhelming force."

"Your objective is to tell the both of us to cease our unproductive power struggles--a conclusion we had reached several cycles ago. I have no wish to hear this self-righteous drivel about 'wasting Decepticon lives over our cable-waving'--especially from a cadet whose co-creator is one of our mortal enemies."

"Unlike some high-level soldiers in our ranks," states Erinys, "I've made no attempt to disguise this fact, seeing as it is irrelevant. The relevant fact, however, is this: over four hundred of our new recruits died at the hands of Superion--that is to say, the Aerialbots."

Megatron narrows his optics.

"You and the senior officers _knew_ that the Aerialbots had infiltrated the Academy, and allowed them the opportunity to inflict this damage."

"What of it? Do you expect an apology?"

"No, sir. I expect that these _avoidable_ losses were factored into a greater plan."

"Whether they were or not should have no relevance to you. You have yet to earn the privilege of being a Decepticon of rank, let alone the standing to question me." Megatron's optics glow briefly. "You continue to function only because you are part of the remnant that survived, and it would be a waste to kill you."

"Hm?"

"This remnant may have potential to rule alongside me in our coming empire," continues Megatron, "and if you want your future place in the new order, then you should remember your current place in this army."

Erinys gives Megatron a neutral expression. "Yes, sir...."

"Good. Shall we let the others back in?" asks Megatron, smiling.

Erinys nods, and Megatron lets the other cadets, the Seekers, and the Derelicts back into the classroom.

_**Scene:**_ 17

Optimus watches Silverbolt as the jetwarrior paces back and forth, the Autobot commander and young subordinate alone in the control room.

At length, Optimus speaks. "I've already given you my thoughts on your decision. Let me have it."

Silverbolt halts, turning to Optimus with a thin smile marring his features.

_Why did his creator build him with such austere facial features?_ Optimus asks himself. _There are times I think I have Megatron stomping around in_ _here...._

"Oh; you gave me your thoughts, alright, Optimus. You told me precisely what you thought of me--I heard you loud and clear. In so doing, sir," Silverbolt continues, losing the smile, "you completely humiliated me!"

Optimus is silent.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring up the _reason_ my team panicked: I fired multiple salvos on you with intent to kill, you stupid fuck! When their brain signals started going haywire and I saw you smoldering on the fucking ground, even I thought I'd gone too far with the act."

"Firing on me was the correct decision, under the circumstances. Merging into Superion and slaughtering the cadets wasn't. I stand by my opinion."

"What would you have done differently?"

"The real question, Silverbolt," asks Optimus, "is whether you would have made the same decision given the facts you know now."

"Skydive suggested...damn it. It's not his fault; it's.... Sir, I get the impression that you never planned to give me those facts--or any other facts I may actually need to know."

"There are aspects of your teammates, of command...and of yourself, which you must learn on your own."

"_You_ picked me!" Silverbolt spits. "For you to dress me down like that--in front of Prowl, Ironhide, and the other officers.... Don't you realize how fucking stupid that is!? It undermines your credibility."

Optimus laughs mirthlessly. "I hear worse from Prowl twice a day, along with Ratchet's color commentary; Red Alert's tirades about base security tend to last the length of an average Kevin Costner movie."

Silverbolt tilts his head slightly.

"And that's before Elita slices my aft off and hands it to me," continues Optimus, "only for Magnus to snatch it away and flog me with it, repeatedly."

Silverbolt snorts. "Those two I understand. They're your friends from way back--they know your flaws better than anyone in the galaxy."

"You haven't experienced any real dress-down until you have a pink gynoid half your size scream at you for trying to save her life!"

"Did you remind her that she colluded with Leader One to use Earth as bait, in order to help the frag-off commit genocide of an entire species by remote," counters Silverbolt, "and gave our enemies an energy-rich planet the size of Jupiter--all to retake control of some nondescript dwarf moon from NOCTURNE."

"When I informed her of that, she let me have it."

"How about her team's masked terrorist gig?"

"As I recall," says Optimus, "Superion's the one who destroyed Hikage City's wall."

Silverbolt slaps his forehead.

"Superion also killed hundreds of Decepticon cadets."

"Which translates, sir," says Silverbolt, "to hundreds of Decepticons who won't be killing us."

"And a larger number of Decepticons," says Optimus, "who will give us all hell for it--and that's the least of our problems."

"Oh?"

"I said this before: if Air Raid thought of it, what makes you think other experienced Autobots haven't?"

"The fact that it wasn't _done_ before, sir."

"And thanks to that poor finish, Silverbolt," says Optimus, "it will be impossible to do again. Each decision a unit leader makes has repercussions throughout the whole."

"I understand that, Optimus."

"Then act like it. Own up to it when you're wrong, and learn from this."

Silverbolt stares at the ground. "I'll...keep that in mind, sir."

"You are dismissed." Optimus nods, and Silverbolt leaves the control room.

_**Scene:**_ 18

Erinys and the other cadets, dubbed "Megatron's Thirteen", listen to Megatron.

Peregrine silently enters the room, standing next to a smug Skyshadow.

"It seems I was right after all, father." Skyshadow smiles thinly. "Perhaps he felt homesick."

Peregrine scowls at the pale blue Class Five. "I know you're my kid, yet I still can't stand you at times. I already gave you my opinion of your theory."

"I ask your forgiveness. It seems that the senior officers are treating the 'theory' as fact."

Peregrine shoves Skyshadow with his shoulder. "Quit bein' a glitch, son." He looks toward Megatron.

"Thus, you are the vanguard of our empire's future," concludes Megatron. "Serve the Cause well, and your reward is glorious. However, if you fail us, then consider yourselves scrap metal."

Megatron steps back as Peregrine moves toward the Thirteen.

"You heard Megatron, grunts." Peregrine glares at the cadets. "Get your gear and report to the launch bay in thirty."

A cadet raises his hand. "May I ask why, sir?"

"It's crunch time. You're on the accelerated track." Peregrine starts to leave, but turns to the cadets as he reaches the door. "Congratulations." The jetwarrior leaves the room.

The cadets stare quizzically at the door.

"Hm. Crucible period," notes Erinys noncommittally.

_**Scene:**_ 19

Alone in his quarters, Silverbolt drains his fourth energon cube. "There's something Optimus knows that he won't tell me--something the brass knows," he continues to mutter, "that they don't think I need to know."

Silverbolt laughs. "I don't think Optimus realizes--I don't think he realizes how insultingly easy it was for me to stay in character as Folgore. How...how good it felt."

Smokescreen, who had slipped in unnoticed by the overenergized jetwarrior, opts to reveal his presence. "Getting in touch with your inner Arwing is always a shocking experience, huh?"

Silverbolt blinks. "The fuck!? Did Jazz send you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes: I'm doing my job. Every once in a while, I do that." Smokescreen gives Silverbolt a genial smile.

"Few Autobots trust you on that level, Smokescreen."

"Yet you take Prowl's word as gospel."

"'Gospel' is an Earthian term."

"So is 'fuck', and that word means less."

"I don't know where I first picked it up from," notes Silverbolt. "It was before my night job with that Raymond character. The Misfits need their own label."

Smokescreen notes the energon cubes. "May I have one? I like high-grade as much as the next mech."

"One. I was trying to save some for Slingshot," Silverbolt continues, "but he volunteered for night patrol duty--again."

"Ah." Smokescreen takes an energon cube. "What draws you to him, exactly?"

Silverbolt grunts. "His personality needs an upgrade, I know; but...I like him. He's...something about him has--is--changing me."

"Really? 'Changing you'?"

"Changing how I react to things. Slingshot has opened my optics to so much," Silverbolt continues, "yet there's so little that he knows. I have much to teach him; he is so...innocent."

Smokescreen notes Silverbolt's ill-restrained expression of lust. "He's not ready to go that far with you--purely observational, I assure you."

"Why?"

"Don't look so hurt. Remember who you're dealing with: someone so obsessed with being perceived as an invulnerable soldier that he'd put life itself on hold if he could."

"But he can't."

"My point is," continues Smokescreen, "that Slingshot's not emotionally ready for what you want. He barely trusts Optimus Prime."

"Good for him; I'm at a point where I don't trust the son-of-a-glitch."

"Normally, I'd agree with you--because Prime isn't infallible--but he's got you dead to rights."

"I'm not talking about his temper tantrum in the control room. That was just his underlying distrust of me finally coming out. Prime all but said that he lost faith in me as a field officer."

"What makes you think that?" Smokescreen winces at Silverbolt's comment.

"He won't tell me what he knows about Slingshot," Silverbolt spits. "He doesn't trust me to understand things about my own teammates!"

"I haven't seen any other jetwarriors show up to take your place--and with Slingshot as a teammate, you've got job security. In fact, I bet that Optimus has a lot of confidence in you."

"Then why would he want me to magically discern things about him or the others?"

"It's part of your job as their leader, and Optimus knows you're the best mech for the job--so he doesn't need to hold your hand?"

Silverbolt grins crudely at Smokescreen. "You won't tell me, either, will you?"

_**Scene:**_ 20

"I can't tell you what I suspect."

"Of course not. Except that he's my teammate, and I need to know."

"Why? Is it relevant?"

"Slingshot would finally be able to trust me, and be open with himself--his true self."

"If he won't open his private self to his gestalt-mate, that tells me that Slingshot doesn't confer his trust automatically--which should already tell you something about his true self."

"He...he wants to. Slingshot's hiding something about himself. If I confront him about it, he will lie. If I convince him to tell me the truth," continues Silverbolt, "I could be completely wrong, and he'd never trust me again."

"You, Silverbolt, are the one who has a problem with the truth." Smokescreen smirks. "No matter how much you try to stifle it, no matter how ashamed you are of it, the fact remains: you are an Arwing Class Three."

"Yes. That fact isn't in dispute," says Silverbolt.

"What that means," continues Smokescreen, "is that you have more in common with the average Decepticon than you care to admit. Slingshot, however, is not in denial of this basic fact; he is your prototypical Class Five and makes no attempt to hide it whatsoever."

Silverbolt shakes his head.

"The rest of you--or rather, just you and Air Raid--are in denial. Air Raid protests too much; after all, he's 'been an Autobot' his whole life. And you? You've got serious identity issues."

"What are you getting at, Smokescreen?"

"Here's the thing: you want to be wrong about your suspicions. If Slingshot confesses, and the truth confirms your suspicions, there's no telling what you might do to him." Smokescreen refreshes his optics. "If your suspicions are true, that calls the whole war into question--which is easily resolved for Air Raid and Fireflight, but would be problematic for you."

"How so?" asks Silverbolt.

"Your entire identity is bound up in hating the Decepticons over Galaxia's destruction and your uncle's death--and yes, I know about it. I was alive when it happened--in fact, I was being arrested in Vos."

"What?"

"My point is that if Slingshot is a former Decepticon merged into an Autobot gestalt unit, everything you know to be true would become a lie. If you were honest with yourself, then you'd admit that you aren't ready to confront that."

"You're underestimating me. Underrating us."

"You think so?"

"Slingshot doesn't really know himself," says Silverbolt, "so he's not sure what he's ready to do."

Smokescreen stands, moves his chair to block the door to Silverbolt's quarters, then sits back down, grinning. "We've got a lot to talk about...."

_**Scene:**_ 21

After chatting with Silverbolt for several hours more, Smokescreen leaves Silverbolt's room in the Aerialbots' common barracks.

_We're playing a dangerous game. Even I'd fold if the odds were stacked this bad against me._

Smokescreen smiles, noting a silent message from Prowl to report to the tactician's quarters.

Smokescreen enters Prowl's quarters. "Hm. So this is how you live." He notes a holoimage of Prowl, Nickelplate, and Barricade, taking Smokescreen himself away in handcuffs. "Naturally; that would be the happiest day of your--*"

"Sit," orders Prowl.

"Okay...." Smokescreen obeys.

"Does this name ring a bell?"

"What name?"

"The one you hacked from Teletraan's database on the active Decepticon cadet roster," says Prowl. "Erinys."

"Ah." Smokescreen smiles thinly. "He's my son. Sunstreaker's not the only Autobot parent around, you know."

Prowl stares at Smokescreen, impassive.

"Personality-wise, Erinys is what would happen if you, Barry," Smokescreen continues, pointing to Barricade in the holoimage, "and I decided to build a chipset together. He understandably hates me, and I'm not too fond of him, either."

"You did seduce his prime creator and leave her alone to raise him."

"Yeah, she's a bit bitter. But I got those access codes for the war effort, so it all works out. Though to be honest, I did love her...I think."

"I doubt you're capable of being honest," says Prowl.

"While I have many reasons to lie to you, I have twice as many reasons to tell you the truth this go round."

"That's good to know. Why did you hack our database? To my knowledge," continues Prowl, "we're on the same side."

"For you, it's to restore order; for me, it's a means to an end."

"What end?"

"Believe it or not, peace is better for business. Besides, you know damned well that you drafted me into this."

"You drafted yourself when you broke intergalactic law."

"Could you at least smile when you're being a wisecracking smart-aft?"

"I don't see anything particularly humorous about you, Smokescreen, except that you're a sad joke."

"You're giving me the 'peeved and disappointed' look again. I've seen it too many times to care--not only from you and Streak, but even from Nicky from time to time."

"Why were we even friends?"

"We grew up together in Vos--you should know I was never the good one. Plus," muses Smokescreen, "you could never stand the fact that you're more like me than you care to admit."

"You are the closest approximation to a Decepticon we have in our ranks."

"I consider that a compliment, Prowl; thank you. But no, I can't accept it. You see," continues Smokescreen, "that honor rightly belongs to Slingshot...doesn't it?"

"Slingshot's a confused and insecure mech who psychologically is 2.2 M-cycles."

"Yeah. That's right. And who's responsible for plugging the vulnerable naif into a gestalt with three Autobots and a neutral?"

"You miscounted. If you're going to play the 'self-righteous hypocrite' card, Smokescreen," continues Prowl, "at least get the number of Autobots right."

"I did." Smokescreen grins, taking a Beta Cygni lazon cigar from Prowl's desk. "I talked to Brawn."

"That explains why you were in med bay. Return the cigar."

"Why? You're not a cop anymore. Barry's smoking his stash. I also chatted with Ratchet."

"Which explains your extended stay in med bay. Ratchet has no regrets about his decision."

Smokescreen sniffs the cigar. "Mm. Beta Cygni III. I have to revise what I said, Prowl: you're far closer to the Decepticon ideal than either me or Slingshot--or should I say 'Sling'?"

"The name 'Slingshot' is on our battle roster. The Decepticons need to update theirs." Prowl glares at Smokescreen.

Smokescreen hands Prowl back his cigar. "You should savor the first one. It's not like Hans will ever get the box back."

Prowl takes the cigar, returning it to the box. "He will--when the war ends. I gave Hans my word. In some circles, that means something."

"Nice to know that the war will end. May I go now?"

Prowl nods.

"Thanks." Smokescreen rises from his chair. He turns to leave Prowl's quarters, then stops. "You know, though: if you want us to win at war's end, you have to level with Silverbolt. Slingshot overheats his engines." Smokescreen winks at Prowl, then leaves.

Prowl stares at the still-open box of cigars.

END ISSUE ELEVEN

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only one real definition. _Hayabusa_ is "peregrine" in JPN(which is also a Hikage City lingua franca); as there's already a strong and capable Decepticon jetwarrior by that name....


End file.
